Pétalos de Sangre
by FlorLee329
Summary: Armas creadas con el único propósito de destruir a su creador y corregir lo que sus manos habían hecho… eso es lo que es un asesino...
1. Prólogo

¡Konnichiwa minna-sama!

Lamento molestarlos con otra de mis historias, pero lamento decirles que tendrán que volver a leer lo que antes era _Okinawa_, porque como mencioné hace algunos días en mi perfil, será modificada para mejorar la narración y algunos otros aspectos que me parecen ilógicos o tontos, también debo anunciar que le cambié el titulo de _Okinawa_ a _**Pétalos de Sangre**_.

Esta historia tendrá 3 temporadas de aproximadamente 12 capítulos cada uno, otra nota es que cambiare los nombres de los personajes y sus apariencias ^-^, intentaré hacer la historia más lógica y cambiaré los nombres de las técnicas. Gracias de antemano por leer mi historia ^-^

**Advertencias: **Historia original, sangre, algunos aspectos tomados de distintos animes, primeros capítulos algo aburridos (intentaré cambiarlos para hacerlos más divertidos ^-^), TwelveShot

* * *

**Pétalos de Sangre**

**Prólogo**

_El hombre: La cabeza de la cadena alimenticia, destrucción de todo lo que no le sirve, incluyendo vidas… al final, él solo acabará con la suya…_

_Satsujin: Arma creada por el hombre, única arma que está consciente de lo que hace, pero lo sigue haciendo, con el único objetivo de exterminar a su creador…_

Para el año 2015 el hombre se ha llevado un su propia destrucción con guerras, virus, inventos nocivos, etc., pero algunas personas se aislaron de la _civilización_. Se refugiaron en los pocos bosques y selvas que quedaban en el planeta, logrando, así, unirse con la naturaleza. Formaron pequeñas comunidades o aldeas. Utilizaban la tecnología, cómo la luz eléctrica, el televisor, la radio, el Internet, etc., pero habían prometido no destruir la naturaleza.

Mientras que los hombres que vivían en la _civilización_ se destruían con sus propios inventos, las personas que se habían aislado se volvían el uno con el mundo y desarrollaban habilidades como el poder de controlar su energía espiritual: _Seishin_. Con esa habilidad ganaron muchas más, de entre las cuales destacan la mejoría en sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, _Rantou_, las habilidades para entrar en la mente de algún ser vivo y cambiar su forma de percibir las cosas –crear ilusiones-, _Sakkaku_, y manipular elementos para convertirlos en algo útil con solo desearlo, _Henkou_.

Pasaron 6 años antes que la civilización se acercara a aquellos bosques en los que se ocultaban las aldeas, amenazando la seguridad de aquellas poblaciones, buscando con eso la forma de acabar con todo lo que habían empezado -y lo que al final los había llevado un su extinción-.

Las personas que se habían aislado se avergonzaron tanto de lo que quienes habían considerado en algún momento sus hermanos estaban haciendo, que cambiaron en su totalidad. Ahora no eran humanos, en su lugar eran _Satsujin_. Intentaron negociar con los humanos, pero al ver que solo algunos de ellos accedían a unirse a sus aldeas y que el resto estaba dispuesto a seguir destruyendo sus hogares, decidieron acabar con la existencia de la humanidad rebelde.

Por primera vez desde que lo habían controlado, utilizaron el Seishin para asesinar, así como todas las habilidades que habían conseguido con él. Sus manos se llenaron de la sangre de quienes los habían _creado_, acabando con toda la _civilización_.

Cuando todo terminó, las aldeas Satsujin empezaron una expandirse por los territorios que estaban contaminados. Al principio fue muy difícil, pero conforme el tiempo cuidaron más plantas y así se fue repoblando el planeta. Los Satsujin y el resto de personas que se rindieron se unieron e hicieron un pacto: _Nuestro propósito será proteger al mundo, de lo contrario, destruiremos a cualquiera que intente contradecirlo_.

Los humanos comenzaron a crecer en número, por lo que muchos comenzaron a separarse de las aldeas, para formar comunidades. Esas comunidades crecieron hasta convertirse en lo que renombraron Naciones. De entre todas las Naciones, 5 destacaron, autoproclamándose como las 5 Grandes Naciones, aunque nadie lo contradecía. Los jefes Satsujin, a modo de prevención, obligaron a los jefes de cada Gran Nación a firmar un tratado con –por lo menos- dos aldeas Satsujin. Esto se debía a dos motivos: Si la nación hacia algo que atentara con la seguridad del mundo, las aldeas Satsujin asociadas tendrían que exterminar a la población vinculada, y, como a modo de compensación, los Satsujin trabajarían para ellos en misiones y los defenderían en alguna guerra.

Las naciones más pequeñas tenían pocos Satsujin, que las defenderían en caso de alguna guerra o algo por el estilo, mas no eran suficientes, por lo que solían contratar a los Satsujin de otras aldeas para hacer algunas misiones, bien pagadas. Nadie se oponía a eso, ya que entre mas Satsujin se contrataran más potencia ganaba la nación asociada.

La Nación más poderosa era la nación Sakaeru, que estaba asociada a la aldea _Chi no Hanabira_ y a la _Okina Nami_, pero se había ganado ese título gracias a la aldea _Chi no Hanabira_ que poseía las más poderosas familias Satsujin, destacando de ellas la familia Tsubaki.

* * *

**¡Aquí termina el prólogo! ^-^**

Espero que les haya gustado, porque no tenía inspiración para escribirlo, en fin, intentaré escribir pronto el próximo capítulo de _**Pétalos de Sangre**_, así como el de _**Saivors of Souls**_, nos vemos luego, ¿ne? ^-^

**¡Glosario!**

**Satsujin: **Asesino

**Seishin: **Espíritu

**Rantou: **Cuerpo a cuerpo

**Sakkaku: **Ilusión

**Henkou: **Modificar

**Sakaeru: **Florecer

**Chi no Hanabira: **Pétalos de sangre

**Okina Nami: **Grandes Olas

**Tsubaki: **Es el japonés de Camelia, una flor roja que se florece en invierno n_n


	2. Mi Temor Tu Debilidad

¡Hola, hola, gente bonita!

Aquí regreso con la historia que no he continuado en muuuucho tiempo, pero que al fin me he decidido en continuar. Por la falta de reviews pensé que nadie la leía, pero luego leí una frase de un escritor famoso que dice algo como: _Cuando un escritor deja de escribir para él para complacer al público deja de ser autor, se vuelve comentarista _

Eso me hizo recapasitar, asi que lo escribí con toda la inspiración que logré conseguir, espero y les guste, ne?

**Advertencias: **Historia original, sangre, algunos aspectos tomados de distintos animes, primeros capítulos algo aburridos (Lucho porque se vuelvan entretenidos ^-^), TwelveShot.

* * *

**Pétalos de Sangre.**

**Capítulo 1: Mi temor, Tu debilidad.**

Las calles de la aldea se iluminaban con la luz que emanaba el sol matutino. El cielo reflejaba un claro horizonte azul con unas pocas nubes adornándolo. Las plantas abundaban en esa aldea, adornándola con hermosos pétalos que caían de las flores de colores. Varias hectáreas de cultivos se veían hacia el oriente de las murallas que resguardaban a la aldea. Hacia el poniente se podían visualizar grandes extensiones de plantas y frondosos árboles, cuidados por los hombres y mujeres de la aldea, que avanzaban hasta el norte, donde se levantaba una gran montaña, que era el nacimiento de una impresionante cascada que daba hacia un rio que recorría la aldea de norte a sur. Mientras que, en el sur de la aldea –donde se encontraba la única entrada a la aldea-, se podía apreciar el frondoso bosque, que también abarcaba la parte sur de la aldea –por dentro de las grandes murallas-, que se tenía que cruzar para llegar a la aldea. Un paisaje realmente hermoso era el que se podía ver cuando se comenzaba a llegar a la aldea Chi no Hanabira, reconocida mundialmente por su fuerza y su belleza.

La aldea, siempre decorada con distintas flores de temporada, se encontraba, como siempre, en movimiento. Las personas, como todos los días, comenzaban con sus actividades diarias, intentando ser el apoyo para la gran aldea Satsujin, y mantener la belleza de su hogar. Sin embargo, los _asesinos _de la aldea, se mantenían con el perfil bajo, esperando ordenes e intentando vivir, fuera de sus misiones, como aldeanos comunes y corrientes, o, en su defecto, preparándose para próximos trabajos o entrenando para ascender de rango, para lo que se utiliza el sur de la aldea, más específicamente la zona boscosa, donde se encuentran, en estos momentos, nuestros personajes.

_ Hime–sama, buenos días._ saludó un joven mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco de uno de los tantos arboles que se encontraban en el bosque alejado de la población. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la rosa roja que llevaba entre sus dedos. Su rojo cabello se meció lentamente con la brisa que se paseó en el lugar. Acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello que caían en su clara piel.

_ Buenos días, Aoi._ correspondió una muchacha desde una de las gruesas ramas del mismo árbol, sin despegar su roja mirada de su lectura. Su cabello largo, negro, se encontraba sostenido en una coleta alta, dejando libre solo el flequillo de lado, junto a dos mechones de cabello a sus costados. En su hombro derecho tenia una marca roja en forma de flor de camelia, que delineaba la silueta en color blanco.

_ Hime-sama, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?_ preguntó el joven viéndola, sonriente. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón holgado negro con una camisa de mangas largas azul, con varios caracteres orientales en color rojo. Ella soltó un largo suspiro, antes de cerrar el libro de pastas amarillas e introducirlo a su mochila de lado roja con varias flores, como la de su brazo, adornándola, pero éstas eran color negro.

_ Nos vimos ayer, Aoi, así que no preguntes cosas obvias._ contestó ella, sentándose de lado en el tronco. Su falda corta color negro se meció un poco con la brisa al igual que el moño rojo que ajustaba su vestido negro por su cintura. Salto del tronco, cayendo a unos metros del joven. Levantó su roja vista, para encontrarse con la azul de él, examinándola sonrientemente.

Ajustó sus guantes largos negros, antes de hacer lo mismo con sus sandalias, bien atadas, negras, también, y comenzar a caminar hacia su compañero.

_ Lo siento, Hime-sama._ expresó él, separándose del tronco para caminar al encuentro de la morena. Le tendió la rosa roja, mientras sonreía seductoramente._ De verdad lo siento, Hime, pero cada segundo que paso lejos de ti siento como si fuese una eternidad.

_ Tienes que acostumbrarte, Aoi, porque hoy será el último día que estaremos como compañeros de equipo._ tomó la flor y la acercó a su nariz, para inhalar el agradable aroma sin inmutarse de la sonrisa que el joven llevaba en sus labios.

_ Lo sé, Hime, pero, no creo poder resistir sin ti y tu frio amor a mi lado._ susurró cambiando de semblante a uno melancólico y exagerado.

_ Ya lo escuchaste, Aoi: tendrás que acostumbrarte._ la dueña de esa voz atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes. Ella iba caminando, meciendo levemente su corto cabello plata, que caía libre sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su semblante parecía cansado.

_Buenos días, Haruna._ saludó seria la menor de los 3 volteando a ver a la muchacha como de 15 años caminar hacia ellos. Su ropa era de un color claro tono blanco opaco, con detalles rosas enmarcando el pescador por debajo de sus rodillas, así como la blusa de cuello alto, y mangas cortas que llevaba, dejando ver la marca en forma de flor de loto rosa en mano izquierda. La joven abrió sus ojos rosas y sonrió para ver a la morena que tenía delante.

_Buenos días, Kanon-chan._ saludó acercándose a la ojiroja, que tenia a las espaldas a el joven de azules orbes.

_ ¡Ha-ru-na!_ masculló separando cada silaba y dando énfasis a su tono lleno de enfado. La peliplata lo volteó a ver con sus rosas umbrales llenos de soberbia y altanero brillo, solo para susurrar un casi inaudible "¿Qué quieres imbécil?", cargado con amenaza. El ojiazul tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso, tragándose también su orgullo.

Una riza extremadamente fuerte resonó a los alrededores, como si se tratara de un grito de guerra, a lo que los 3 jóvenes oscurecieron sus semblantes, con desgano.

_ ¡Parece que la mañana esta muy animada!_ exclamó el dueño de la estridente risa, alarmando aun más el ánimo de los muchachos, que, aún con el semblante oscurecido, se pusieron a los lados de los otros, en una fila. Delante de ellos aterrizó un formidable hombre, con exuberantes músculos bien tonificados.

_ Buenos días, Horakuge-sama._ recitaron los 3 jóvenes con los semblantes oscurecidos todavía, llenos de molestia. El hombre, de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, volvió a estallar una fuerte carcajada, antes de ver, con sus ojos de sangre, a los jóvenes que tenia adelante.

_ ¿Por qué tan formales, alumnos míos?_ cuestionó con una sacra sonrisa surcando sus labios. La brisa volvió a jugar con sus negros cabellos desordenados, al igual que con su negro hayate (n/a: Como túnica que indica el rango de su portador), adornado por tres líneas blancas en la parte inferior.

_ Usted nos dijo que ahora nos graduábamos, y por lo tanto dejamos de ser "legalmente" sus alumnos._ respondió la peli plata, viendo con el ceño fruncido al hombre, que llevaba un pantaloncillo corto en color negro, acompañado por una camisa con las mangas rotas – al igual que su hayate- en color negro, también.

_ ¿Y eso qué?_ volvió a preguntar antes de volver a reír._ Eso no quiere decir que dejan de tenerme a mi como su superior, solo significa que ya serán superiores._ una gota de sudor frio cayó por las sienes de todos, mientras escuchaban nuevamente la riza del hombre.

_ ¡Ojii- sama! ¡Tu nos dijiste eso ayer!_ exclamó la morena de clara tez con una vena soltada en su frente.

_ ¡No deben creer todo lo que les digo, tontos alumnos!_ aclaró entre risas, dejando a los jóvenes con una marcada vena en sus frentes.

_ Era de esperarse… después de todo él es nuestro maestro… _ susurró la peliplata, cerrando sus ojos con una expresión de "Debí suponerlo viniendo de él" marcada en su rostro. Los otros jóvenes solo la apoyaron con un asentamiento doble en la cabeza.

_ En fin, hoy se gradúan como salsujin, y como expertos, les será asignado el mando de un equipo de jóvenes, graduados de la academia básica._ explicó el gran hombre, apoyando sus manos en la cinta roja que ajustaba su pantalón. En su frente se veía un protector metálico, con el símbolo de la aldea marcado en la superficie brillante._ Espero que hagan un gran trabajo como entrenadores ¿De acuerdo?_ preguntó levantando su voluptuoso brazo derecho, formando con su puño una señal de Ok. En ese mismo brazo se podía observar la marca al igual a la de la morena, a unos centímetros de su hombro.

_ Sí_ contestaron los tres con desgano.

_Bien, vayamos a donde se encuentran sus preciosos pupilos._ comenzó a caminar, dándoles la espalda a los jóvenes, que lo siguieron después de un segundo de indecisión.

Los tres caminaron juntos, posicionando involuntariamente a la chica morena al centro. Los tres hicieron un relajante silencio, mientras seguían confiadamente al hombre por unos pasos. Un largo suspiro se escapó de los labios de él, atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas, que miraron al joven con los ojos preocupados.

_ ¿Que pasa, Aoi?_ preguntó la morena, sin despegar sus ojos sangre del joven.

_ Eh… no me pasa nada, Hime no te preocupes._ susurró él con una sonrisa fingida surcando sus delgados pero formados labios.

_ Anda, Aoi, dinos que te pasa, porque no todos los días nos preocupamos por ti._ dijo Haruma, mas como una orden que una petición. La morena apoyó a su compañera con un asentamiento de cabeza. Un largo suspiro volvió a salir de la boca de él, antes de ver a ambas jóvenes seriamente.

_ Lo que pasa es…_ comenzó a explicar, viendo a ambas jóvenes._… que Hime-sama y yo nos separaremos más por culpa de estos equipos._ el cambio en la expresión de las jóvenes fue inmediata y casi predecible. En Kanon se formó resignada y, de cierto modo, cansada, mientras que Haruma frunció el ceño, mostrando su molestia.

_ Mira, Aoi, no te hagas el tonto, porque te la pasas en su casa, así que no exageres._ regañó la peliplata, viendo con enfado al chico.

_... Haruna…_ nombró el joven con cierto asombro._… no me digas que tu estas… ¿celosa?_ a penas terminó la oración y fue obligado a caer por la fuerza de la piedra que la peli plata arrojó en contra de su frente.

_ Deja de meterte drogas, idiota._ masculló con amenaza, caminando con varias venas saltadas en su frente.

_ Ya llegamos._ avisó el hombre, entrando en un claro del bosque, seguido muy de cerca por los jóvenes, donde se encontraban 9 chicos, en línea, que al ver al alto hombre enderezan su espalda y se colocaron en saludo militar.

_ ¡Buenos días, Hanakage-sama!_ exclamaron los 9 al mismo tiempo.

_ Buenos días, pequeños retoños._ saludó amorosamente, indicándoles que se relajaran, lo que obedecieron al instante._ Felicidades por haberse graduado del básico(*), a partir de hoy harán sus misiones como Satsujin en práctica hasta que su supervisor los califique como listos para trabajar solos, o, en su defecto, supervisar a otros satsujin, pero no se confíen, porque sus entrenadores han sido entrenados personalmente por mi, y son los Satsujin más jóvenes que se han graduado, la Flores Carmesí.

_ ¡Entendido!_ recitaron los 9 jóvenes en el mismo tono y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que una sonrisa surcara los labios de la joven peliplata.

_ _Les quitare ese monopolio_._ pensó viendo a los chicos.

_ Bien, ahora les diré con quien formaran equipo y quien será su supervisor y entrenador._ informó, sacando de la tela roja que ajustaba su pantalón un pergamino que abrió hábilmente._ Los mencionados den un paso al frente._ pidió sonriente._ Primero, el equipo supervisado por Hachisu Haruna…_ la peliplata dio un paso al frente, para quedar a un lado de el gran hombre._ … es Taiyo Rin,_ una chica de largo cabello rubio con ojos de un peculiar tono naranja dio un paso al frente, para ver seriamente a su supervisora._ Churippu Daishi,_ mencionó, haciendo que un chico de brillantes ojos dorados y cabello brillante castaño diera un paso al frente._ y por ultimo Ran Yui._ una chica de corto cabello blanco (n/a: aclaro: Blanco, no plata :D), sostenido en una coleta de lado, diera un paso al frente, mientras sus ojos de un brillante color púrpura y de extrañas pupilas blancas, como su cabello, igual que el resto de los detalles en sus ojos, veían, radiantes, a su supervisora.

_ Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Hachisu Haruna y seré su supervisora._ se presentó la peliplata, sonriendo complacida.

_ Bien, regresen a sus puestos._ ordenó el Hanakage, sonriente._ El siguiente equipo será comandado por Bara Aoi._ el susodicho avanzó al lugar donde segundos antes había estado su compañera._ Y será conformado por Hanabira Seishi…_ un joven de brillantes ojos blancos y cortos cabellos oscuros dio un paso al frente, para ver al joven de azules orbes, que sería su siguiente supervisor.

_ _Un noble, ¿eh?__ pensó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_... Haru Tamashi, _ mencionó, haciendo que un joven de largo cabello en oscuro tono negro diera un paso al frente, haciendo resaltar el azul claro de sus orbes, meneando su despeinada coleta baja._ y Tsunami Shuya._ el siguiente que se posiciono en frente fue un joven de despeinado cabello azul claro, quien poseía unos radiantes orbes negros en su totalidad.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Solo hombres!_ pensó en voz alta, provocando que a sus excompañeras se les formara una gran gota de sudor, cayendo en su sien.

_ Aoi_ susurró en tono de regaño la morena, haciéndolo reaccionar.

_ Ah._ se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos, con un rubor de vergüenza marcado en sus mejillas._ Lo siento._ susurró casi inaudible._ Mi nombre es Bara Aoi, y me da gusto ser su supervisor… _aunque solo sean hombres_._ lo último lo dijo viendo a un lado, y casi inaudible.

_ Pervertido._ murmuraron sus dos compañeras con molestia. Todos regresaron a su lugar inicial, antes que el hombre volviera a hablar.

_ El último equipo es el que será liderado por mi amada sobrina, Tsubaki Kanon._ informó haciendo que la joven morena retrocediera unos pasos, en lugar de avanzar.

_Vamos, Kanon-chan, demuéstrales quien es la amada sobrina del Hanakage._ incitó la peliplata, aguantando su risa, al igual que el pelirrojo.

_ Me niego._ susurró alejándose cada vez mas.

_ Y ella es esa hermosa con la juventud a flor de piel y de unos tan hermosos y selectos orbes carmesí._ señaló, viendo a la joven con gran brillo de orgullo reflejado en sus ojos. Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven cuando escuchó las risas reprimidas de sus compañeros y demás jóvenes. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, para ver con molestia a los jóvenes delante de ella. Dio un firme paso, acallando las leves risas y hablo con firmeza.

_ Ustedes, los tres restantes, un paso al frente._ ordenó sin vacilar, a lo que los tres acataron las instrucciones, para ver seriamente a su superior._ como les dijo esta persona, yo soy Tsubaki Kanon, su próxima supervisora, y no se confíen, no porque tenga un año mas que ustedes quiere decir que seré amable. Si escogieron ser verdaderos asesinos eso es lo que harán. Si no, no pierdan su tiempo, ni me hagan perder el mío, y lárguense inmediatamente de aquí._ el incómodo silencio se plantó en el lugar, haciendo que todos se tensaran pero ninguno de los tres se movió, viendo con decisión a la estricta joven._ Si no hacen esto ahora no habrá marcha atrás. Sus manos se llenarán con sangre y muchos los consideraran asesinos a sueldo. En esta profesión no hay vuelta atrás._

_ Tsubaki, por favor, no intentes hacernos dudar._ repuso la voz del apuesto joven de estatura superior a la de la morena, pero con cabello blanco, como la nieve y brillantes ojos azules._ Hemos tomado la decisión desde que nos levantamos esta mañana y caminamos hasta este lugar. Sabemos que nuestras manos estarán teñidas con sangre, al igual que el filo de nuestras armas, y el resto de nuestro cuerpo, pero hemos tomado esta decisión, por diferentes motivos, pero lo hemos hecho, y no retrocederemos tan fácilmente. No vengas a creerte mucho solo porque eres la sobrina del Hanakage, si no demuestras lo que en verdad eres, demuestra tus hechos, Tsubaki Kanon.

_ ¡Gin!_ exclamó la Hachisu en un intento de reprimir al joven de azules orbes, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, retrocedió un paso, al ver como la morena la miraba con enojo.

_Esta bien, Haruna, quédate ahí. Él no es algo que no pueda controlar._ susurró viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar delante del joven, para verlo con sorna._ ¿De verdad quieres que te muestre mis hechos, Hashisu Gin?_ cuestionó, viendo desafiante al joven, quien no retrocedió ni un paso, al ver como la joven se acercaba mas a él. La Tsubaki se despojó de su guante en la mano derecha, dejando ver la marca en forma de flor con 5 pétalos en picos, con retorcidas ramas recorriendo el lomo de su mano._ Tú no sabes todo lo que he vivido, así que te mostraré mi temor y tu debilidad._ susurró en su oído, tocando su frente con su mano izquierda. Los ojos azules se volvieron un mar de agua, con un insignificante punto negro, tembloroso, débil e invisible.

De pronto, se vio a él mismo tirado en el suelo, con un gran agujero en el estomago, y delante de él estaba ella, con los ojos sin brillo, cubiertos por la sombra de sus cabellos, y en sus labios una sonrisa, con el cuerpo manchado con sangre. Su sangre.

Salió del trance en cuanto ella despego su mano de su frente, conteniendo sus lágrimas. Él apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, la imagen de su muerte había sido demasiado real como para no creerla. Juraría haber sentido el dolor punzante en su estómago, pero no había nada en él ahora.

_ ¡Gin! ¡¿Estás bien, Gin?_ escuchó los gritos de su hermana, que lo zarandeaba con fuerza, para atraer su atención, perdida en esa joven, que permanecía sentada en el suelo, con la mirada clavada en la marca de su mano. Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a la chica, a la que el joven de cabello rojizo ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo el guante, procurando no tocar la marca. Sintió los brazos de su hermana rodearlo, para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras unas pequeñas gotas humedecían su camisa blanca. No correspondió el abrazo, su atención aún pertenecía por completo a esa bella chica con azabaches cabellos.

_Lo siento, Haruna._ susurró ella, sin ver a la joven, solo recibiendo el abrazo del muchacho, que acariciaba su largo cabello negro. El silencio perduró en el bosque, un silencio que incluso el viento temía romper.

* * *

Bien, aquí llega el final del capítulo. Denme su opinión, si es un asco, díganlo, así sabré que tengo que mejorar, ne?

¡Nos vemos!

;D

¡Sayo!


End file.
